Emblam First Waaagh
Desh-Toch Kingdom of Senegal *Natine Abrefa |Defending Commander = Alliance of Southern Africanas Empire of Mali *Ladi Alaba Kingdom of Ghana *Ozwald Boateng *Tozdan Boateng |Attacking Strength = Empire of Emblam |Defending Strength = Alliance of Southern Africanas |Attacking Casualties = Empire of Emblam |Defending Casualties = Alliance of Southern Africanas |Date = Placeholder |Commander1 = Empire of Emblam |Commander4 = }}The Emblam First Waaagh was the first Orcish/Empire of Emblam Invasion of Africanas and was fought primarily between the Empire of Emblam versus the Empire of Mali, and the Kingdom of Ghana of whom joined together to defend against the Waaagh. The Emblam First Waaagh would be covered heavily in the background story The Twilight of Africanas where in several Africanas leaders and prominent people deal with the expansion of the Emblam Empire and what effect that has on the continent leading to the events of the Roman involvment in the conflict. The Emblam First Waaagh would be covered somewhat during the story Valar Morghulis where the first waaagh was the event that brought about the different assassin orders to meet at the fateful Meeting at Bamako. The Emblam First Waaagh would originally be directed towards the Empire of Mali due to the assistence of Ladi Alaba during the civil war, but after the Kingdom of Senegal switched sides due to the outcome of the Coup of Senegal it was Queen came to their assistance the forces of Emblam would be redirected towards Ghana where the Kingdom of Senegal constructed large transport ships in order to attack Ghana of whom is unable to get its forces back to Ghana. Ghana'a capital, and cities would be overrun over the course of nearly a month of massacres and sieges where in the majority of the Ghana forces still remained in eastern Emblam fighting and were unable to reach their boats due to the fighting in eastern Emblam. Background Bridges of Emblam The Kingdom of Senegal would become increasingly influencial in the area of Africanas when it made trade agreements with the Empire of Emblam where in they constructed a large amount of bridges for the Orcs who were unable to cross the water otherwise and in return they were given large amounts of minerals and wealth as well as becoming quite skilled in the engineering of bridges. Prelude Main Article : Emblam Civil War The War Intervention of Ghana The Emblam First Waaagh would originally be directed towards the Empire of Mali, but after the Kingdom of Ghana came to their assistance the forces of Emblam would be redirected towards Ghana marching across the step stones of Ghana in order to attack Ghana of whom is unable to get its forces back to Ghana. The Orcs who once again were unable to swim or travel on boats found themselves for the first time becoming dependent on their ally in the form of the Kingdom of Senegal of whom having been incorporated into the Empire of Emblam constructed boats for them to cross with and built bridges across the small islands connecting Ghana and Emblam and allowing the Orcish forces to reach Ghana. Defeat of Desh-Toch Desh-Toch would lead the Fourth Emblam army into the Invasion that became the First Emblam Waaagh and during this invasion he would be landed on Ghana but was so interested in killing civilians for use in his Magi that he allowed himself to be caught in a trap by two Ghana armies led by Ozwald Boateng and while he was able to safely withdraw his forces he was captured by the forces of Ghana of whom moved him towards the capital where he was placed in imprisonment. Battle of Kumasi Ozwald Boateng would be present at the Battle of the Kumasi where the Senegal had built a series of massive ships which allowed the emblam forces to cross and after days of siege of Kumasi the unprepared for total war Ghana defenders broke and the city was put to the sword which Ozwald watched from a hiding spot within the city, and then was able to escape the ruins of Kumasi with several survivors making his way to the capital of Accra. Imprisonment of Desh-Toch During his imprisonment by the forces of Ghana he had long conversations with the prince Ozwald Boateng and these conversations would lead to a large increase in the understanding of the Ghana forces to what the greenskin truly were and while he was eventually rescued by the Emblam forces during the Fall of Accra the damage was done for both the knowledge of the Ghana forces and also for his own reputation as he was sent back to Wrothgaria to see Doblin. Battle of Accra Ghana'a capital, and cities would be overrun over the course of nearly a month of massacres and sieges where in the majority of the Ghana forces still remained in eastern Emblam fighting and were unable to reach their boats due to the fighting in eastern Emblam. Aftermath Total War in Mali Akwasi Alaba would declare himself completely to the Human Alliance following the events of the First Emblam Waaagh and following this declaration he would send significant resouces into the Mali border to help with its fortifications and also begin the widespread raising of troops across the Empire of Mali. Africanas - First Waagh - Expansion.png|Emblam Expansion following the First Waaagh|link=Emblam Second Waaagh Category:War Category:Historical Events